


I'll Show You

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Series: The Mandalorian's Games [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Sub!Mando, Teasing, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: Din pisses you off and you teach him a lesson.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Fem!Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: The Mandalorian's Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	I'll Show You

You wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his stupid face.

You couldn’t really see it with his helmet on, but oh you knew that’s exactly what he was doing.

And it fucking

Pissed.

You.

Off.

And he knew what he was doing to you. You think that’s what was more infuriating.

“Stop giving me that look.” You growled. 

He stood in front of you, poised and relaxed. 

“... You mean my face?”  
You huffed. “Can’t even see your face,” you mumbled. 

Din shrugged. “You started it.”

The nerve of this fucking man. 

“I had it all taken care of,” you pointed your finger at him. “You didn’t have to intervene like that! This was my bounty!”

He grunted through the decoder. “I’m sure you did.”

And that’s what also pissed you off. His fucking short sentences. 

You were going to argue some more, even opening your mouth to start but you stopped. 

There are other ways to get the point across.   
It took you just a few seconds, but your plan lit up like a light bulb above your head; a dark, sinful light bulb. 

Taking a step towards him, you glared at him, watching as he shifted his weight, planting his hands on his hips. 

“You wanna know what I know,” you said. 

Din hummed. “And what is that?”

You stood in front of him, close enough to feel the cold drift of the beskar. You could faintly hear his breaths from under the helmet; steady and soft. 

You smiled and gave him a hard shove. 

He gasped as he stumbled back, not being used to you getting the surprise on him. 

He landed on the cot, holding himself on his elbows as you were sure he was gawking at you. 

“I’m stronger than you think.”  
You quickly grabbed your pair of handcuffs sitting next to you and crawled over the Mandalorian, wasting no time in pushing him down until you were straddling his waist. 

“Hey wha-”

His protest was cut off when you grabbed his wrists and planted them firmly above his head, cuffing his hands quickly, the magnet slamming against the wall. 

He could complain all he wanted, but you knew better. He could’ve easily had fought you off without barely using any strength if he really, really wanted to. 

He liked this. 

“All I ask for is the same amount of respect that I give you, Din,” you growled. 

“I do,” he argued. “I do, but you need to admit that you did not know what you were doing out there today and you needed my help.”

“I could literally strangle you right now and no one would stop me.”  
He chuckled, pulling slightly against the cuffs. “A lot of people wanna do that to me sweetheart. So try again.”

“Do you have any idea on how frustrating you can really be?” You huff, palming the sides of him that weren't covered by his beskar.

Din grunted, shifting his hips up juust a little against your thigh; he was already half hard. 

“Not really,” he said. “Because I think it’s the other way around.”

You sighed and rolled your eyes. 

“Oh you won’t be laughing when I’m done with you,” you threatened. 

You shifted your legs until your covered core hovered above his and grinded your hips slowly on his erection, smirking when he puffed and dug his head into the pillow. 

You continued moving your hips, smirk growing wider when he would grunt and try to stifle his moans. 

“I want to hear them,” you tsked. “I want to hear what I do to you. Do it or I’ll stop right now and leave you here until I feel like you’re ready.”

“Fuck,” he groaned. “Shit princess, just…”

You circled your hips, each time harder than the last. 

“N-need this off.” Din gasped. 

You shook your head. “Nooo I don’t think you deserve that.”

He whined, rolling his hips to meet your thrusts. 

“You’re gonna play tough now?”

You chuckled, lifting up enough to palm him through his pants. 

“Maker,” he hissed. 

“Yeah. That’s what I’m gonna do.”

You crawled back until you stood on your feet, watching the visor lift towards you. 

He watched as you threw your shirt over your head, bra next. He sucked in a breath at your bare chest, nipples perked and breasts heaving with every breath. 

He wanted to put his mouth on them. 

You made sure to take your time with your pants, slimming them down your legs slowly, watching his cock twitch. 

“I like you like this,” you said as you kicked your pants away. “Alllll tied up, at my will.” 

Keeping your panties on, you crawled back over him, giving the forehead of his helmet a loud, sloppy kiss.

“Just being a brat.” He grunted. 

You giggled with a shrug. 

“So?”

You palmed him again before he could retort, rubbing the outline of his cock and giving it a squeeze. 

“J-just do something,” he whimpered. 

You raised your eyebrows. “No.”

He threw his head back with a soft thump. “No?”

You shook your head, keeping your hand on his clothed dick. 

“Not until you apologize to me, admit that I had it all handled, and you ask nicely.”

He mulled over your words in silence, only the strains of his heavy breathing escaping through the modulator. 

When you drifted your hand away from him, he panicked. 

“Baby,” he stammered. “Look I’m - I’m sorry, okay? I knew you could handle it and I let my stupid ego get the best of me. Now please t -”

“Sweet,” you interrupted, twinkling your fingers delicately back to the straps of his pants. “Your apology. It’s very -” You swiftly undid the straps and traced the patch of hair trailing down, enjoying the way he held his breath and his stomach clenched as your hand drifted lower. “Touching.”  
He cursed when you grabbed him, pulling him out of his convines. 

“But you still need to learn a lesson.”

You swiped your thumb over the tip of his cock, precum smearing down your thumb as you did. Din thrusted his length into your hand, moaning loudly as you finally touched him. 

“Now I want to hear you,” you said. “And no moving unless I tell you too. Understand?”

He nodded eagerly. You arched your back, giving him the perfect view of your ass, and laid your hand on the chestplate, giving the hot, burning skin you could reach little kisses; his muscles quivered when you started to nip at him, cursing under his breath.

Your hand squeezed his cock before you began to pump him languidly, giving the head a gentle squeeze each time up. 

“Cyar’ika-” Din gasped. “Nghh f-feels so good.”

His voice, so needy and savory, had you gushing, your juices sticky on your thighs. 

You pushed his pants down further until you could cradle his balls, rolling and squeezing them in your hand. 

“Fuck!” Din buckled. 

You giggled and gave him a wicked grin before you engulfed his head into your mouth, your tongue fluttering against his frenulum. 

He choked on a moan, body going rigid. His arms strained above him, wanting nothing more than to bury his hand in your hair and push you all the way down on his thick girth until you were choking around him. 

You hummed at the salty taste of his precum and took him further into your mouth. Your tongue traced every vein that was pumping and pulsing along his shaft, rubbing his thigh as he gritted. 

“Oh fuck that mouth is perfect.”

“Mhmmhgg.” You hummed around him. 

You relaxed your throat and inched downwards until the curls of his hair was pressed against your nose, tickling you. 

“Right t-there mesh’la,” he moaned. “K-keep going.” 

You bobbed your head up and down maybe two, three times before you stopped at his head, giving him a powerful suck.

“Sooo good.” He cooed, body glistening in a thin sheet of sweat underneath all his layers. 

His pleasured filled haze was abruptly broken when you pulled off him with a loud pop, wiping your mouth and sitting up. 

“Look at me.” You said before he could protest. 

Sweeping your panties to the side, you made sure he was watching as you dipped a finger through your folds, gathering your juices and sliding up to your clit. You moaned loudly as you circled your nub, your body thrumming as you finally got the exquisite friction you needed, closing your eyes as your other hand grabbed your breast, tweaking your nipple between your fingers. 

“Beautiful,” Din murmured. 

You opened your eyes, eyeing up his red angry cock, your spit dripping down the length of him, throbbing against the cold, beskar armor. 

You slipped your hand away from your dripping pussy and grabbed his cock, repositioning yourself until he was nudging at your folds.

You heard the click of the handcuffs, creaking under the Mandalorian’s strength. 

He winced as you rubbed his cock through your slit, bringing him up to rub the tip of his head against your clit. You whimpered, rolling your hips in a little swirl before finally lining yourself back over him and slowly inching down inch by inch until he was completely buried in you, the small patches of hair tickling your clit. 

You both gasped as you finally connected, just breathing until as your walls contracted around him, making room for his thick girth; hot and pulsing inside you and it has your walls fluttering painfully around him. 

“Maker I see it.” Din groaned loudly. 

You furrowed your brows until you looked down; there he was, just in your lower stomach. 

“Mm,” you moaned, swiveling your hips. 

You pivoted yourself on him until he was a mess underneath you, fists clenched tightly as he willed himself not to move, moaning and groaning as loud as he could because fuck he loved seeing you like this; feral and controlled.

It turned him on more than he’ll admit out loud. 

The fire in your lower stomach burned deliciously throughout your core as you started to bounce on him, thighs clenching through the burn. 

And maker it felt so good. Him stretching your velvety walls, nearly slipping entirely out of you when you lifted up from how fucking wet you were; the slops of your pussy drilling onto his cock was prominent in the suffocating and steamy bunk. 

“Tell me how good this pussy makes you feel.” You ordered him. 

Din snarled, toes clenching in his boots. 

“Gods you’re so pretty,” he moaned. “S-so pretty. And you’re cunt-”

He cuts off when you go harder, each time your ass slaps against his armored clad thighs; it’s not the most comfortable feeling in the world, and yes it would be better if he didn’t have so many layers of clothes off but this?

This was fucking everything. 

Having one of the most feared men in the galaxy, a Mandalorian, at your feet, writhing in pleasure under you?

It was like a dream come true for you. 

And it made you throw your head back as you finally found that spot inside you for him to hit, blubbering just as loudly as he was as you placed your hands on his chest and arched your back to take him deeper. The smoldering clench of your cunt was enough to make you preen and throw your head down to watch you take him all in; your hands slipped against the clean steel, causing your hands to fall against his sides on the cot. 

“You make me feel so good,” he continues. “I feel you clenching me - shit - and maker I- I’m gon-”

You gave him one last thrust before you abruptly pulled off, whining at the loss of him inside you. 

But Din’s whine was louder than yours and he pulled at the cuffs again, almost kicking his feet like a baby. 

“Wha- what the fuck.”

You smirked, pushing his legs together to make little room for you to accommodate yourself until you could sit back, hot, gushing pussy full on in display for him to see. 

“I told you you needed to learn a lesson,” you explained as you traced your hand down your stomach and to your gaping cunt. “And I don’t think making you cum now is teaching you anything, is it?”

“No you can’t,” he whimpered pathetically; it was a damn near threat. “You can’t do that to me!”

“I am though.”

He gloated as you curled a finger inside you, moaning when your other hand began to rub your clit. 

You made sure to let out a very exaggerated groan to tease him more, feeling the fire start to burn bright again; the pleasure was so intense, so raw, knowing that there was nothing he could do but sit there and watch. 

“I can’t fucking believe you.”

Your eyes cracked open, giggling at the death glare you knew he was throwing you. 

“I think I’m gonna make this a habit of mine,” you said. “Since you’re responding so well to it.”

He didn’t say anything this time, only kept his head lifted to watch as you added another finger, pumping furiously. 

The coil within you grew tighter and tighter as you reached your g-spot. Your toes curled and the breath was knocked out of you as your body started to shutter. 

Your fingers were nothing compared to his cock, but fuck they were almost just was warm and giving you the same buzz you’d been feeling since you cuffed him. 

“That’s - mghm - that’s what that does to me,” you started to ramble. “What you d-o to me.”

You stretched your leg over his, brushing against his dick. Your lower stomach seized at the stretch. 

“Gods Din.” You moaned. “I’m cumming!”

He still didn’t say anything when you forced your eyes to stay open and on him, opening your mouth in a silent cry as you convulsed around your fingers. 

“Kriff!” You gurgled. 

You stopped moving your fingers but kept circling your clit as your release swept over you like a tidal wave, vision blurring as you focused on nothing but the way his dick - even more wet with the combination of your spit and juices - jumped at your pulsing, fluttering pussy, balls tightening in a tease. 

You didn’t stop until the sensitivity was too much and you found yourself panting heavily, shivering when you finally pulled your fingers out with a lewd squelch. 

The only sound in the room was your pants; your skin was flushed and glistening, and Din watched the small beads of sweat trickle down the slope between your tits. 

“Please,” Din begged sweetly. “Please finish me off. Or… or at least uncuff me.”

You pretended to think his offer over, even putting a finger on your chin for emphances. 

His body sagged when you shook your head. 

“I think I’m gonna leave you here for a little. At least until I get some things done first.”

You don’t think he actually believed you until you started to pick up your clothes. 

“And maybe,” you drawled as you pulled your shirt over your head. “If you’ll be a good boy, I’ll be quick about it.”

You never saw him nod his head as fast as he did in that moment in silent defeat.


End file.
